


Discipline for my beloved doggy

by 我在b站学琴 (NovaticCadenza)



Category: Pseudo-original
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%9C%A8b%E7%AB%99%E5%AD%A6%E7%90%B4
Summary: 匈罗朱，女A男A。不做人丧失搞提包文学。
Relationships: Lady Capulet/Tybalt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Discipline for my beloved doggy

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实想写感官剥夺来着………

卡普莱特夫人有她自己的地盘。塔楼的西翼都归她管，即使是卡普莱特本人也不能擅入。她来去匆匆，只在走廊里遗下一缕暗香。没人敢问她的目的地——也幸亏没人敢问。  
她手里的钥匙能打开的是一扇沉重而安静的门：这门不仅是合页无声，其后的空间也同样安静。卡普莱特夫人没有什么预算上的限制，因此落成的静音室效果也格外地好，吸收度几乎是研究所级别的。光是站在门口，就已经有了要被吞噬的错觉，更别提被关在里头了；除了自己血管敲击耳膜的微弱声响，没法听见其他的声音。  
而真正被锁在里面的……她抬起手，朝里面的那个小光点摇了摇钥匙。数秒过去仍然毫无反应，但她知道那人并不是没有听到。提博尔特从来不敢怠慢她，一次也没有。  
她知道他只是太累了。而这是为她所允许的。  
他没让她等上多久。借着走廊的灯光，她能看见他的轮廓动了一下，又一下——光点变亮了，他的影子也变高了。他是缓缓地朝她翻了个身，把那盏此前被挡在身后的小灯给露了出来。灯光并不太亮，十分柔和，是没开始多久之后她买给他的一件小礼物：他哭得惨兮兮、头发全糊在脸上，软倒在墙边却还强忍着不发出声音，只一抽一抽地哽咽的模样就连她也受不了。她怀疑自己也许当真把这位高大的侄子推过了某条界限，但接着他便拢拢衣襟抬起头，向她伸出手，似乎想摸摸她的脸，却因为长时间的感官失调而没了准头，尴尬地停在空中。我没什么，姑姑，他的声音嘶哑，只是…只是我感觉不到我自己了。  
那盏小灯成了提博尔特的宝贝。卡普莱特夫人也没能预料到，但它确实是非常有用的：它作了他混沌世界里的锚基，还能回归其原本的照明功能，让他不要在失去了方向感之后无头苍蝇一样摔在那全是尖劈的墙上。他有点依赖上它了，却不敢让卡普莱特夫人知道。  
他继续试着坐起来。他的感官因长久没能得到任何反馈而仍然十分迟钝，连带着肢体也不太听使唤。他的衣服全被他自己的汗(或是其他别的体液)给打湿了，手臂不由自主地发抖。  
他缓了一会，勉强能坐起来，小腹也不再热得烧干了知觉。他的姑姑仍然只站在门口低头打量着他——他只能从心里苦笑一声，她仍然不信任他，仍然将他视为一条不能自控、要向她亮出爪牙的狂犬。但不是这样的！他想，只对你们我不会这样……不知道还要过上多久，她才能知道她伸手抓住的是他献上的咽喉……？  
卡普莱特夫人看他在地上挣扎了一会，终于能跪直了身体，按熄了他的宝贝小灯。这样一来，他的脸，深黑的眉毛，高耸的颧骨，就全暴露在走廊漏进来的冷光里了。他喘息着、颈上的银链绞在指间，黑发散乱地糊在太阳穴上，小毯子搭在他小腿上。  
他抬起一只手，在肩旁的一只尖劈上撑住了自己。他的眼神是渴求的、期冀的，小心翼翼地把不安与战栗藏在后头。  
“你冷静些了？”  
她发问。但她并不是非得要一个回答。她自己能闻得出来，他的信息素已经平静下来了，至少表面如此。至于那些锋刃是真的消失了，抑或只是被他折向了自己，好让她摸到的是一片平静顺从的皮肤，她并不特别关心。归根结底，那都是他自己的选择。如果他因为自己意外的发情感到愧疚，试图通过自己的手、自己的血和自己的痛来寻求某种虚幻的宁静，她也不会感到意外。她不会说他活该，但她确实生气了——他竟然敢不经她同意便那样来抱住她！所有人里是提博尔特在这样冒犯她，试图将她狩猎，作自己的发泄对象！他怎么能？  
“是的…”他轻轻地说，她也能看得见，他身前的衣服不再被撑出小鼓包了，“姑姑，我很抱歉，我并不想，那不是我的本意，我——”  
她把食指竖在嘴唇前。提博尔特咽下了那些没有章法的道歉：被关久了之后他总是这样。当你连自己的呼吸声都快无法捕捉到的时候，就只能在脑子里自己对自己说话；你既聋又哑，无可避免地终于连脑子里的声音也听不真切说不明白。而这种失能显然不是那么容易调节过来的。  
姑姑打了个手势。他用力地眨了眨眼，这回明白了她的意思，试探着站起来，仍然不敢靠近到她身旁。他本能地渴望她，却又不敢遵循自己的本能——何况她自己也是个强大的alpha。他的本能嘶吼着叫他去攻击她、去夺走她的地位、再去用身体彻底征服她：他有他原始的欲望。可他不敢这样做。他是她从小养在身边的狼狗崽子，她头狼的身份已经深深刻进了他的潜意识里。再说，他也不愿意那样对她。他的超我只想去保护她，亲吻她的裙摆，乞得她的一点温度就可心满意足。  
“干嘛离我那么远？”她笑起来。她喜欢提博尔特这种脆弱的样子，被他自己一点一点地敲碎了，还没来得及重新将壳合上的时候。她能把他看得最透，自然也就知道这会他是真的需要一点宽容、一点温暖。她不介意给他这些，她知道这些柔软都将会编入绞索，被提博尔特挂在自己脖子上。  
他从鼻子里哼哼着，迟疑着被她环着腰搂过来，靠在她自己干燥温暖的身体上。她的手抚摸过他的背，检查着他的每一寸身体，直到隔着薄薄的外衣陷进他臀缝里，继续往下探去，在碰到插在他穴里那个安静的小玩具露在外头的把手时才停下来。她把头靠在他肩上，轻轻地笑了一声。  
提博尔特犹豫着，不知该不该顺势抬手去搂她的肩膀。但她又动了，手从他腿间离开，抬起来给他理了理头发，捧起他线条刚硬的下颌，拇指搓着他的脸颊微微上托，借着月光打量他疲惫、压抑但仍然英俊的脸。  
他有些不安地把重心在两只脚间换了换——卡普莱特夫人很少这样看他。他想低下头去，至少把眼睛给藏起来。还未将这念头付诸实践，她就握住了他的后脑，微微向下用力；他松了口气，乖乖地朝她低下头去，得了她落在他仍然湿冷的额头上的一吻。  
“乖孩子，”她说，“我准许你今晚亲吻我的指尖。”


End file.
